


All for you

by iam2noone



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: POV Arthur, POV Merlin, Post-Magic Reveal, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 17:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16664938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iam2noone/pseuds/iam2noone
Summary: You look like you're so damn scaredI don't really think you careYou've known, you know that our time is through- All for you [Years & Years]





	All for you

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics are in italics  
> Merlin and Arthur thoughts come and go in between
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vwFVDxDIvHg

_I've been thinking_

_was it all a different scene in my head?_

And was it really wrong to believe? That after all this time maybe, just maybe, I could be safe

All those words and actions and tenderness, the smiles and light touches

the eternal companionship

Was it really wrong to believe?

I just wanted to be sincere

just wanted to believe

That maybe, just maybe this time

I could be myself

 

_Ooh_

_You've got powers_

_you instructed all the demons instead_

So this was your little secret

that golden light

that milky skin

it was all a lie

 

 

_Mmm_

_Oh everyone sees a man so tall, so perfect, they said_

_Yeah, you've got ambition_

And you are perfect, perfect, yes

 

_I thought we'd grow in time_

Didn't we tho? Remember the begining

_I wasn't prepared_

I could never be

_and now, am I forgiven?_

Fists whitening

Jaw tightening

It was wrong to believe

 

_You look like you're so damn scared_

_I don't really think you care_

_You've known, you know that our time is through_

Didn't you suspect it tho?

All that luck

Mystery after mystery

you couldn't have been so blind

 

_"It's over when I leave" you said_

_"We're never gonna meet again"_

This is the best I can offer

 

_You played your game_

Now go away

_it was all for you_

For you, only for you

 

_Oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh_

_It's all for you_

 

_Is it always just a stand in for a man that can't heal?_

Treason and heartbreak

_I've got arrows_

_am I shooting through the sky for us still?_

Should I try once more? Just let me touch your hand

Let me show you that I can do no harm

 

_No, no, no_

Banished, out

Forever

 

_You look like you're so damn scared_

_I don't really think you care_

_You've known, you know that our time is through_

_"It's over when I leave" you said_

_"We're never gonna meet again"_

_You played your game, it was all for you_

_Oh oh oh_

_It's all for you_

_Oh oh oh_

_It's all for you_

 

_Kneeling at your temple_

_love was accidental_

He hated your guts and now

now

 

_singing bruises_

_I was foolish_

_thinking I was careful_

_losing every battle_

Did I miss the moment? Was there ever a time when you could have believed me?

That I meant no harm

Only to protect you

I need you to see

 

_singing bruises_

_I was foolish_

So very foolish

and I'm sorry, I am

Please

 

_No hands, no rush_

_no touch, no drug_

_no blood, no love_

Since it was all a lie

How can I trust what you say now?

Time and again you decieved me

All of us

 

_Been doing it all for you_

Only for you

For you

You

_You look like you're so damn scared_

And you should be

_I don't really think you care_

I could have, before

_You've known, you know that our time is through_

So start running

_"It's over when I leave" you said_

And I will protect you no longer

_"We're never gonna meet again"_

It's the only favour I can do for you

_You played your game_

Played with our trust

_it was all for you_

For you

only you

 

_I said "so long"_

_I said "so long"_

_I said "so long"_

_It's all for you_

No time for goobyes

the sun is rising

will you let me take your hand one last time?

 

_I said "so long"_

_I said "so long"_

_I said "so long"_

The blade is out

it feels as cold as your stare

_It's all for you._

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo... can this be considered a fic? It's mostly Years & Years lyrics with some sentences intertwined. First time I've written anything in YEARS. Couldn't take this song out of my head and it just fits Merlin so bad. I hope you like this, at least one bit :')


End file.
